Hungary's Tragedy
by Twlight Prince
Summary: WARNING: RATE ANTARA T ATO M! males nulis summary...ngg usah baca klo ngg suka  review plizz  CHAPTER 2 APDEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: mungkin OOC [hobi banget sih bikin OOC], mungkin lemon dan OC

Rated: T ato mungkin M?

pagi, siang, sore, malem, tengah malem. nama saia Ivan14Raka. Ivan itu dari Ivan Braginski. 14 tanggal lahir. Raka itu nama yang selalu saia gunakan. ok! emang itu gak penting. disini saia cuma mau kasih makasih...makasih... dan makasih... special makasih buat Nyasar-chan yang sudah memberikan akun ini kepada saia. dan juga untuk temen-temen FB yang udah ngeriview lebih dulu. sama sangat special thanks buat kakak saia, TikaElric7 yang udah ngedit-ngedit dan orang selalu pertama kali baca fict saia. udah ah! kaya mau pidato aja. ini fict pertama saia... selamat menikmati ^^.

TRIPEL SHOCK!

"Argh…. we…west…."

"he…hentikan…. Baka…."

"su….su-san…."

"O…Onii-san…" [AN: kalo kalian kira ini lily ama Swiss, sebenernya ini ice dan…. Silahkan tebak]

"ke….napa…. kau berhenti…. Bodoh….."

_WHAT THE HELL! Kenapa mereka berisik sekali sih! Boleh sih boleh menjalin cinta disini. Tapi jangan ganggu kenyamanan orang dong!_

Perkenalkan namaku Elizaveta. Aku baru saja. Aku baru lulus dari Hetalia Gakuen dan sekarang secara resmi menjadi seorang nation. Dan sekarang aku adalah Hungary. Dan sekarang (lagi!) aku sedang dikarantina untuk mendapatkan pendidikan menjadi seorang nation yang baik dan benar.

Seperti yang telah kalian baca diatas (?), sekarang para pasangan-pasangan maho itu sedang menjalin hubungan terlarang di kamar masing-masing dengan pasangan mereka. Dan aku yang sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa terkena imbas teriakan dan desahan-desahan mengganggu mereka. Aku sangat ingin beristirahat dengan tenang, tapi sekali lagi karena mereka aku jadi tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba…

"KRING!KRING!"

Hand phoneku berbunyi. Aku segera mengambilnya yang kuletakkan di meja dekat tempat tidur. Kulihat layarnya.

_Ada apa Roderich menelponku malam-malam begini._

"ada apa Roderich?"

"hei! Sekarang aku sudah menjadi Austria lho!" dia menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit datar

"kenapa menelponku malam-malam begini?"

"kau pasti bisa mendengar suara-suara pasangan-pasangan maho itu sedang menjalin hubungankan?"

"iya. Sangat jelas dan mengganggu." Gerutuku

"kau bisa menghitung berapa pasangan yang sedang melakukannya? Tapi hanya lewat suara." Aku berpikir, kenapa Roderich- maksudu Austria menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"eng… tunggu sebentar. 1…2…3…4…5…. Ya! hanya lima." Aku sedikit bingung dengan kata 'hanya' yang kucantumkan sendiri itu.

"kalau begitu akan kubuat menjadi enam." Setelah berbicara seperti itu Austria langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya. Aku bingung menatapi hand phoneku. Membuatnya menjadi enam. Apa jangan-jangan dia juga mau melakukannya dengan seseorang? Jangan-jangan sama Vienna [OC-ku] lagi? Akh! Itu gak mungkin. Austria bukanlah Netherland yang seorang penyuka anak kecil.

"TOK! TOK! TOK!" ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Siapa ya? Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan membukanya.

"Austria! Ada apa lagi?" aku sedikit kaget melihat ternyata Austria-lah yang ada didisana

"aku kesini untuk membuat pasangan yang sedang melakukan 'itu' menjadi 6." Nada bicaranya sangat datar. Dan matanya kosong. Maksudnya tatapan matanya yang kosong. [serem amat kalo matanya kosong]

Tiba-tiba dia menggendongku dengan posisi bridal-style. "wa! Turunkan aku Austria. Turunkan aku!" Austria tidak mendengarkannya. Dia malah berjalan masuk kedalam kamarku lalu menutup pintunya.

"baiklah. Aku akan menurunkanmu." Austria pun benar-benar menurunkanku. Lalu dia tersenyum kepadaku. Mungkin seharusnya aku tersipu melihat senyumannya yang sesungguhnya sangatlah manis. Tapi sekarang aku merasa takut. Tubuhku bergetar cukup keras.

"apa maksudmu membuat pasangan yang sedang melakukan 'itu' menjadi 6? Memangnya kau mau melakukannya pada siapa?" aku sedikit membentak

"siapa lagi kalau bukan kepada perempuan yang paling kucintai. Yaitu, kau Hungary." sambil berkata seperti itu, Austria terus memojokanku. Sampai akhirnya punggungku bertabrakan dengan tembok. Sekarang aku dapat merasakan bahwa semua syarafku sudah berhenti berkerja. Badanku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Saat aku sudah terpojokkan oleh tembok, Austria mencium punggung tangan kananku, lalu turun ku jari-jariku, pergelangan dan terakhir dia menciumi lengan bagian bawah sikuku. Aku berusaha untuk tenang dan tak mengeluarkan suara apalagi desahan. Karena biasanya, hal itu malah membuat laki-laki makin terangsang untuk melakukannya lebih jauh.

Setelah puas menciumi tanganku dan sedikit membasahinya dengan saliva, dia naik ke bagian leherku. Sekali lagi dia menciuminya, menghisapnya dan sedikit menggigitnya hingga membuat tanda merah. dia melakukannya dengan sangat liar. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku tak berani melihat apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri. Setelah puas dengan leherku, sangat jelas bahwa Austria mengincar bibirku.

_Oh no! mungkin karma karena aku telah menjadi fujoshi dan berkali-kali mencoba mendapatkan foto Austria tanpa busana!_

"bolehkah aku bermain dengan mulutmu, Elizaveta?" kata Austria sambil tersenyum lagi kearahku. Tubuhku makin bergemetaran dengan sangat kencang. Austria memegang dagu-ku. Itu artinya dia sudah siap untuk menciumku. Aku hanya menunduk. Aku tak memberlihatkan wajahku sambil berkata pada Austria,

"maafkan aku Austria. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu dan kebaikanku juga." Langsung saja aku menyambar frying pan-ku dan kupukulkan kekepala Austria dengan sangat kencang.

"KEMPLNG!"

Austria langsung pingsan seketika. Aku membaringkannya ditempat tidurku. Lalu aku berpikir,

_Apa yang membuat Austria bertindak senekat inI? Dia yang menelponku pada malam hari saja sudah sangat aneh. Sekarang dia malah menjadi seperti itu. Apa dia mabuk? Ah tidak mungkin. Mukanya sama sekali tidak membuktikan bahwa dia sedang mabuk. Dia juga masih bisa berbicara dengan jelas. Jadi, apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?_

Aku pun mengecek semua kantung yang ada dibaju Austria. Dengan harapan mendapatkan sesuatu petunjuk kenapa Austria menjadi seperti ini. Lalu aku mendapatkan secarik kertas dari kantung kemejanya. Itu adalah undangan yang dibuat oleh Ivan Braginski, atau sekarang adalah Russia!

**Datanglah kepesta untuk merayakan keberhasilah kita menjadi seorang nation. Dikamar Ivan Barginskin nomor 10, lantai 3, Jam 20.00. Aku menunggu kehadiranmu.**

**Ivan Barginskin.**

Aku hanya terdiam membaca itu. Itu berarti Austria datang ke pesta laknat yang diadakan oleh Ivan, maksudku Russia! Dan kalau Russia yang membuat pesta, pasti tak mungkin dia tidak menawarkan vodka-nya ke Austria. Kalau begitu dia benar-benar mabuk! Aku segera berlari menuju kamar 10 dilantai 3. Aku tak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya. Sampai disana aku langsung mendobrak pintunya dan bau vodka langsung menyeruak keluar. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mual. Aku langsung berjalan menuju Russia. Dia sedang membereskan kamarnya bersama budak-budaknya [trio gemetar].

"apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Austria?" aku bertanya sambil memelototi laki-laki yang sangat tinggi ini.

"memangnya dia melakukan apa kepadamu?" Russia malah balik bertanya.

"dia menyerangku bodoh! Dan Austria yang normal tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu!" aku membentaknya.

"oh! Kalau begitu obat hasil racikanku sendiri bekerja dengan baik ya." dia merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Dia menunjukan plastik obat. Hanya saja didalamnya adalah serbuk. Aku mengamati serbuk itu dengan baik.

"serbuk apa itu?" aku curiga kalau itu adalah adalah sabu-sabu

"ini obat hasil racikanku sendiri. Efek dari obat ini hampir mirip dengan minuman keras lainnya. Tapi lebih baik sekaligus lebih parah," Dia menyimpannya kedalam kantungnya lagi. "karena dia tak mau menerima vodka yang kutawarkan, jadinya aku mencampurkan obat ini kedalam minumannya."

"apa maksudmu?" aku masih bingung tentang efek dari obat itu.

"jadi, yang meminum obat ini akan menjadi mabuk. Hanya saja tidak terlihat. Mukanya tidak akan menjadi merah, omongannya masih jelas ,dan yang meminumnya akan terangsang untuk berhubungan dengan lawan jenisnya." Jelas Russia. Senyum suramnya menyinggung muka datarnya. Aku sangat kaget mendengar itu semua. Aku merasa perasaanku menjadi campur aduk. Jantung mulai berdegup kencang. Aku mulai bergemetaran lagi.

"oh iya! Tadi aku juga sudah meminum obat ini, hanya saja aku belum melakukan kontak apa pun dengan perempuan," senyumannya berubah menjadi licik. Dark glare-nya mulai muncul. Dia memegang daguku sambil berkata, "bersatulah dengan Russia, da!" dia sudah sangat siap untuk menciumku. Ujung bibirnya sudah menyentuh ujung bibirku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa semua bebanku hilang entah kemana. Aku pun berteriak dengan sangat kencang,

"HENTIKAN!" aku segera menampar Russia dan berlari dari kamar terkutuk itu. Aku berlari entah kemana. Tiba-tiba aku ingat kalau temanku, Caroline [sekaligus OC-ku] yang kamarnya ada dilantai tiga. Lebih tepatnya kamar 14. Aku segera bergegas kesana. Setidaknya aku bisa menceritakan semuanya kepadanya.

Sampai di depan kamarnya, aku langsung memasukinya begitu menyadari kamarnya tidak dikunci. Dan begitu aku masuk, pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah, dia sedang duduk dipangku oleh United Nation dan mereka sedang berciuman dengan sangat mesra. Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua. Lalu aku pun langsung membanting pintu kamar Caroline lagi, dan sekali lagi aku berlari tanpa tujuan.

_Oh Tuhan, kepada siapa lagi aku harus menceritakan semua kejadiaan burukku ini. Temanku sudah meninggalkanku jauh. Kepada siapa aku bisa bertumpu lagi?_

Tanpaku sadari air mataku meleleh aku. Aku sudah tak tau lagi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku yang sekarang hanya bisa menangis dalam sunyi…

Chapter 1 finish…. Ini adalah fict terparah yang pernah kubuat. Maafkan saja kalo agak aneh. Dan mungkin ceritanya agak nanggung. Riview please….. Dan mungkin saia bikin sedikit game yang sangat mudah, pasangan apa saja yang sedang menjalin cinta di awal cerita itu. Hohohohoho mudah sekali kan….

and buat informasi aja, Caroline itu OC-ku nomor 1. dia tangan kanan United Nation. and... United Nation itu pernah saia baca di salah satu fict orang. saia izin minjem United Nation mu dulu ya.

sama Vienna itu nama OC-ku yang belom resmi. pokoknya dia itu adeknya Austria. baru itu saja yang kupikirkan tentang Vienna aka Wina.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: cacadness, misstypo, aneh, kalo gak suka jangan dibaca

Rated: T

Let's Say Sorry [thx to TikaElric7 a.k.a kakak-ku buat judulnya ^^]

Saat aku kembali berlari tanpa tujuan, tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang. Orang itu sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Dia adalah masterku sendiri. Master aku adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik. Berambut pendek sebahu dan berwarna coklat tua. Matanya hitam legam. Katanya dia punya darah keterunan Asia [sebagai tambahan, soal master dari Hungary, hanyalah khayalan dari sang author]. Setelah membantuku berdiri, dia bertanya kepadaku,

"Ada apa Hungary? Mukamu pucat sekali."

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku, Hungary. Sangat jelas dari mukamu kalau kau ada masalah." Aku hanya diam. "Kalau tak mau menceritakannya disini, bagaimana kalau keruanganku?"

Aku pun berpikir. Aku tak mungkin menyimpan semua ini sendirian. Mungkin aku bisa menceritakannya pada master. Aku pun mengangguk. Aku mengikuti masterku ke ruangannya. Ruangannya sangat bagus dan bersih. Temboknya berwarna putih bersih. Dia juga memasang aroma terapi yang sangat menangkan hati dan pikirkan. Aku dipersilahkan duduk di sofa yang sangat empuk. Dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mebuatkan teh.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?" Tanya master sambil meletakkan teh untuku. Aromanya seperti teh jasmine. Awalnya aku masih terdiam. Tapi masterku terus menunggu sampai aku mau berbicara. Karena bosan dengan suasana yang tanpa suara ini. Akhirnya aku pun mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada master.

^ A ^ [mari tunggu sebentar, shi!] ^A^

Dia cukup terkejut dengan ceritaku.

"Hem….. begitu ya. aku mengerti perasaanmu, Hungary." kata master setelah aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Aku masih terdiam. Saat-saat Austria dan Ivan mulai menyerangku terputar kembali.

"Tapi kau tak bisa menyalahkan Caroline dan Untited Nation serta pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Itu hak mereka untuk melakukannya." Jelas master sambil menaruh gelas tehnya dimeja. Aku sama sekali belum menyentuh teh ku. Tiba-tiba masterku mengambil handphone-nya dan menekan tombol-tombolnya.

"Master ingin menelpon siapa?" tanyaku

"Master Austria dan Russia. Tapi yang utama sih Russia." Master menempelkan handphone-nya ditelinganya. Aku sangat kaget mendengar dia akan melaporkan Austria dan Russia. Ok, mungkin Russia tidak terlalu. Tapi yang paling membuatku kaget adalah Austria. Tanpa sadar aku berteriak dan seperti membentak masterku.

"JANGAN!" masterku terpaksa menekan tombol merah yang artinya dia memutuskan sambungannya.

"Ada apa Hungary? Hal ini harus dilaporkan. Apa lagi kalau korbannya adalah bawahan yang paling kupercayai." Balas master

"Kalau memang master ingin melaporkan Russia, silahkan saja. Dia memang akar dari semua permasalahnnya. Tapi kumohon jangan laporkan Austria. Kumohon." Aku memohon kepada masterku. Aku memasang wajah seolah berkata, aku-akan-membunuhmu-jika-melaporkan-Austria! dengan versi puppy eye. [nah lo! Ngerti gak tuh!]

Master menghela napas panjang. Dia mengelus kepalaku sambil berkata, "Kalau kau memang mencintainya, katakan saja. Aku yakin Austria tidak mungkin menolak perempuan secantik kau."

Wajahku memerah karena aku dibilang cantik. Dan aku juga malu karena ternyata masterku mengetahui apa yang kurasakan. "Ke-kenapa master bisa tau?" tanyaku malu ssehingga suaraku menjadi terputus-putus.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya, untuk apa kau menolak untuk melaporkannya?" aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka kemerahan. Masterku tersenyum kepadaku. "Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat. Kau tidur disini saja. Besok jam 9 masih ada pelatihan."

"Master tidur dimana?" tanyaku sedikit kaget karena jarang-jarang ada master yang mengizinkan bawahannya tidur diruangannya.

"Aku masih ada rapat dengan para master lainnya. Mungkin aku baru kembali tengah malam. Lagi pula para master masing-masing diberi 2 kamar. Aku masih ada satu kamar lagi dilantai 2." Jelas masterku sambil membereskan cangkir-cangkir teh yang bahkan belum kuminum sedikit pun.

"Terima kasih, master." Masterku tak merespon. Setelah dia membereskan cangkir-cangkir teh itu, dia memasukan beberapa kertas kedalam tasnya. Lalu dia bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Kuncinya ada di meja disamping tempat tidur. Besok kau serahkan kuncinya kepadaku. Sekarang kau istrirahat dan lupakan saja semua yang terjadi ya. Bye." Masterku memang sangat baik. Dia menujukan tempat detailnya dia menaruh kunci. Rasanya semua penderitaanku perlahan hilang dengan kata-kata lembut masterku.

Aku segera ketempat tidur dan menutup mataku. Berangsur-angsur aku merasakan tubuhku makin ringan dan akhirnya, aku tertidur dengan sempurna.

* * *

Tidurku memang cukup nyenyak. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermimpi apa pun. Tapi aku bersyukur. Karena jika aku bermimpi, mungkin aku bermimpi kejadian kemarin malam. Aku segera mencuci mukaku dan keluar dari ruangan master. Tak lupa aku membawa kuncinya. Aku segera menaiki lift menuju lantai 4. Sesampainya dilantai 4, aku tiba-tiba melihat ada 2 orang yang bersimpuh di lobby lantai 4. Dan ada juga yang sepertinya sedang mengawasi mereka yang sedang bersimpuh. Dan yang bersimpuh itu adalah Austria dan Russia. Sedangkan yang mengawasi serta memarahi adalah Ludwig- maksudku Germany.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SAMPAI SEORANG NATION BISA HILANG DARI SINI!" teriak Germany memarahi Austria dan Russia.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali kalau aku tak mengingat apa-apa, obaka-san! Saat aku sadar aku sudah ada di kamar Hungary!"Austria sedikit membentak.

"Kalau begitu tolong jelaskan, tuan pembuat pesta." Sindir Gemany berusaha mengeluarkan dark aura. Tapi dark glare Russia jauh lebih hebat.

"Yang kuingat hanya aku membuat pesta, memasukan obat ke minuman Austria-san, lalu aku ditampar Hungary-san." Balas Russia sambil mengeluarkan dark glare di balik senyumannya yang sangat mempesona hati orang yang tidak mengerti arti senyum itu.

"Ada apa ini?" aku angkat bicara. Aku sengaja bertanya walau pun aku sudah mengerti apa yang mereka ributkan.

"HUNGARY. KEMANA SAJA KAU!" Germany menggocang-goncangkan tubuhku.

"Aku gak bisa menjelaskannya kalau begini, Germany." Germany pun menghentikan goncangannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau pergi Hungary? Kau pergi kemana?" Austria bertanya sambil tetap bersimpuh. Mukaku langsung memerah saat menatap pria berkacamata itu lagi.

"Aku gak mau jawab kalau disini. Dan aku mau kau berkata jujur terlebih dahulu Russia. Juga tentang obat yang kau buat. Aku yakin kau masih mengingat semuanya." Aku menatap penuh kebencian kepada Russia.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakannya." Russia pun akhirnya menyerah. Dia menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang pestanya, tentang obatnya, dan tentang perbuatannya kepadaku.

^A^ [mari kita menunggu lagi, shi!] ^A^

Selesai laki-laki bernama asli Ivan Braginski itu menjelaskan semuanya, Germany, Austria, dan aku langsung speechless. Tak ada yang berani bicara. Akhirnya Germany memecah keheningan.

"Setidaknya kau sudah bayangan apa yang kau lakukan di kamar dengan Hungary, Austria." Germany ber-face palm sendiri. Austria menundukkan wajahnya. Sangat jelas dia memiliki perasaanya yang sangat campur aduk sekarang. Antara kesal dengan Russia dan malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Aku masih bisa melihat sedikit mukanya. Mukanya sangat menunjukan kalau dia merasa bersalah.

"Tapi yang dilakukan Austria tidak seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan, Germany. Dia tidak sama dengan kau dan kakakmu saat kemarin malam." Aku menyindir Germany habis-habisan [dapat dipastikan kalau Prussia sedang bersin]. Mukanya langsung memerah. Germany hanya bisa ber 'ehem' ria.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu saat kemarin malam." Muka Germany masih merah.

"Aku gak mau menjelaskannya kepada kalian semua. Aku hanya menjelaskannya kepada Austria." Sengaja kupasang nada datar pada kalimatku.

"Ap-" Germany menghentikan kata-katanya. "Terserah kau saja. Kalau kau menceritakannya, aku juga tak bisa berbuat terlalu banyak." Gemany pun mengajak Russia untuk pergi. Tinggalah aku Austria dilobby lantai 4.

"Ja-jadi apa yang ku lakukan kepadamu?" sekarang Austria sudah tidak bersimpuh lagi.

"Ka-kau menelponku, bertanya ada berapa orang yang sedang ada *beep*. Lalu aku menjawab ada 5 pasangan. Kau mengatakan kalau akan membuatnya menjadi 6. Eng….. Sudah mengerti artinya menjadi 6?" aku bertanya kepada Austria. Austria mengangguk. Mukanya sangat merah. Manisnya….

"Kau datang kekamarku. Membawaku masuk kedalam kamar-" omonganku terhenti karena disela oleh Austria.

"Kamar siapa?" mukanya sekarang pucat.

"Kamarku. Lalu-" speechless. Aku bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan kejadian yang waktu itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai body language.

Aku menunjuk telapak tangan kananku. Austria bingung. Aku menunjuk bibirnya dan menunjuk lagi ketelapak tanganku. Dia mengangguk dengan muka pucat. Lalu aku menunjuk pergelanganku, lalu lengan bagian bawahku. Dia terdiam dengan muka pucat dan kaget. Lalu aku memindahkan tanganku ke leher. Mukanya makin pucat. Dan yang setelah ini, di pastikan dia akan mati [ok! Yang ini gw bercanda!]. Aku perlahan menujuk bibirku.

"AKU MENCIUMMU!" Austria berteriak dilobby. Muka terlihat seperti ini ( O A O"!). Aku menggeleng.

"Hampir. Aku memukulmu dengan frying pan-ku." Dengan muka seperti ini ( = A =Va )

"Oh. Pantas saat aku bangun aku merasa kepalaku sangat sakit." Dia terhenti. Beberapa saat kemudian dia meneruskan kata-katanya. "Tapi, Viellen Dank*. Kalau kau tak melakukannya, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana." Dia memasang wajah bersalah. Lalu dia menatapku dan tersenyum. Senyumannya sangat berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Ini adalah 100% senyuman Austria yang kukenal. Aku langsung memerah. Persis tomatnya Spain [kalo orang mukanya merah pasti disamainnya sama tomat-nya Antonio =="].

"Su-suatu saat nanti-" aku menatap muka Austria lagi. Mukanya sangat serius dan memerah juga. "Aku akan melanjutkan perbuatanku yang kemarin jika kau mau menjadi pasangan hidupku untuk selamanya [kenyataannya cerai juga. Hiks!]." dia menggenggam tanganku. Mukanya mendekat. Aku juga mendekatkan mukaku karena mengetahui apa maksudnya. Kami pun berciuman di lobby hotel itu. 10 detik 20… 30… 1 menit…. 1 setengah menit….. 2 menit….! Akhirnya kami melepaskannya karena kebutuhan oksigen. Terdapat seutas saliva yang menghubungkan mulutku dengan mulutku [pasti udah ngerti apa aktifitas yang terjadi dalam waktu 2 menit itukan?]. Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Dia balas dengan senyum juga. Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Jujur, kami tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Kami kembali saling berpandangan. Kami tertawa kecil melihat tigkah laku kami yang seperti anak kecil.

"Kita memang pasangan yang aneh ya." dia tersenyum kecil

"Hihihi. Iya." Aku membalasnya singkat samabil terkekeh kecil.

Sekarang aku hanya ingin berdua saja dengannya. Untuk sementara ini saja. Mungkin beberapa menit saja. Terlalu sulit untuk melepas situasi ini. Tenang. Lembut. Dan…. Menurutku, ini sangat lah romantis. Seandainya kami bisa terus bersama seperti ini, selamanya…..

V=o=V Fini V=o=V

* * *

Omake!

Saat Austria dan Hungary sedang berciuman, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ada seseorang yang sedang memata-matai mereka.

"CEKREK!"

"Kita berhasil, France-san. In bisa menjadi berita yang sangat menarik!"

"Ufufufufufufu. Memang. Kita berhasil Nihon-san. Ayo kita kabur sebelum mereka sadar."

* * *

SAIA BINGUNG SETENGAH MATI MIKIRIN ENDINGNYA! JADI MOHON MAAF KALO AGAK ANEH YA!

Review!


End file.
